1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of graphical-code reading computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for encoding and decoding data and references to data in machine-readable graphical codes.
2. Description of Related Background Art
Computer technology has entered many areas to simplify manual tasks and to make information more readily available. Most people use several computer programs every day that greatly simplify their work day. In addition, through the use of a computer, vast amounts of information are readily available. Computer software and electronic information sources are typically found on storage media or storage devices such as hard drives, CD-ROMs, DVD-ROMs, etc., on a local computer, on a local computer network or a global computer network, such as the Internet.
Computer programs can be used for many purposes including assisting a person in performing his or her job. For example, word processors help computer users prepare documents, spreadsheet programs help users perform accounting functions and numerical analysis, diagnostic programs assist users in diagnosing problems, etc. There are many programs available to help users with almost any need they may have. Typically, computer programs operate upon source data in order to help a user. Thus, the source data must somehow be input into the computer program.
One way to input source data into a computer program involves the use of machine-readable graphical codes, such as bar codes, matrix codes, etc. A graphical code is a graphical representation of source data. A user may scan the graphical code with a graphical code reading device, which converts the graphical code back into source data. Typically, the graphical code reading device is in electronic communication with a computer program. After the graphical code reading device converts the graphical code into source data, it typically sends the source data to the computer program. The computer program may then use the source data to accomplish one or more tasks.
The amount of source data that can be encoded directly into graphical codes is limited by the size of the supported characters in the code's symbology. For example, some codes can store only numbers, some codes can store only ASCII characters, and so forth. Thus, it would be beneficial if means were provided to enable more source data to be encoded into machine-readable graphical codes. It would also be beneficial if means were provided to facilitate decoding of such machine-readable graphical codes.